Kids
by KDiMeraFan21
Summary: When Kristen steals something important from EJ, he conspires to get it back before Sami comes over. A fluffy one-shot that focuses on Chad, EJ, and Kristen as kids.


**A/N: Everything, including these wonderful characters, belongs to NBC and _Days of our Lives._ I own nothing. I just borrow them from time to time. Also, I didn't exactly follow the linear family tree, but everything is explained throughout. Enjoy.**

Stefano DiMera watched as his three children galloped across the front lawn, completely enthralled in their new game. He had sent them outside while he fulfilled other work obligations, but soon found himself sitting on the front porch, mesmerized by the three of them.

They were his pride and joy. Not only were they incredibly smart and amazing individuals, but the three of them held plenty of potential for the DiMera family. Stefano yearned for them to someday join him at DiMera enterprises, as it was no secret his business would prosper with the three of them on board. Especially if Kristen agreed to work alongside her father. Even at the age of nine, she had proven herself worthy a time or two of being a true DiMera.

EJ and Chad also brought along interesting traits for DiMera Enterprises, but Stefano knew that was a while off. Right now, they were enjoying their childhood.

It was entertaining to watch them play with one another. Kristen was quick to dominate over her younger brothers, and EJ and Chad were happy to let her. They liked seeing Kristen in a good mood, and letting her be in control was guaranteed to do just that.

Kristen was the eldest of the kids, and Stefano's only daughter. She was also of the most beautiful girls Stefano had ever seen, not that he was very objective, of course.

Her good looks worked in her favor too. She could tell when she was being cute, and Kristen used it to her advantage. She knew the exact way to ask for something and had the charms to manipulate if need be.

Stefano was delighted with the prospect, knowing that Kristen was destined to be every bit as powerful as he was. He was anxious to see her full potential as an adult—what exactly could his little angel pull off?

Even seven-year-old EJ was brimming with the innate talent to pull off schemes and create flawless plans. He liked to have a plan for everything already, even the little games he played with his siblings. "Shouldn't we decide how long to spend playing football?" EJ asked. "We might miss the new episode of _Star Trek_ later!"

Chad, the youngest DiMera, would usually give his brother the classic eye roll, knowing that they'd be done way before _Star Trek_ came on and in their pajamas. Chad seemed to have a wide expanse of knowledge at the age of five, one that could compete with someone Kristen's age, and Stefano knew he had a little genius on his hands. He was also extremely laid back and confident, and it seemed to work for him. Chad DiMera was one of the more popular boys in kindergarten.

Thinking about their potential made Stefano smile, and he sipped his cocktail as the kids ran around the mansion, shrieking all the way. Kristen was in the lead, Chad not too far behind her, while EJ walked slowly, yelling out about how unnecessary their speed was.

"Krissie," EJ yelled again. "Give me back my mood ring. Sami is coming over later, and I have to have it on! Do you want her to be mad at me?"

"Please," Kristen said, tossing a blonde braid behind her shoulder. She looked at her younger brother, laughing as his little face screwed up in anger. "Sami is always mad about something, with or without the missing mood ring. Besides, it matches my outfit perfectly today. Doesn't it Chad?"

Chad nodded, knowing that disagreeing with Kristen was a bad idea. As soon as she was distracted, EJ and him would find a way to get the accessory back before Sami, Eric, and Brady came over later and a fight started between the young couple. After all, Chad just wanted his brother to be happy. "Don't worry bro," he whispered.

EJ only continued to glare at Kristen, knowing what was to come. She always enjoyed these fiascos, knowing Sami would go completely crazy. It was fun to watch, and Sami's mother Marlena would go crazy too, as her daughter wasn't an easy one to calm down.

For a reason unbeknownst to Kristen, Stefano was crazy about Marlena, the mother of Sami and Eric and stepmother to Brady. He was always inviting her children over for playdates, just to talk with Marlena for hours on end. The Phoenix hoped that their kids would get on well. Kristen, however, wanted anything but.

Her father was better single, thank you very much. Marlena did not need to replace the mother she barely knew. Stefano just needed to see that, and Marlena's absence would clear his mind for a change. She wouldn't come back if Sami grew upset enough.

Kristen made another lap of the house, getting away from EJ and Chad. She wasn't giving the mood ring back, no matter what they did or said.

"Sami is going to kill me," EJ cried, throwing his hands in the air. "She bought me that ring with her allowance money!"

"Kristen is so mean," Chad said. "She doesn't like Sami very much."

"I know."

"How should we get it back?" he asked. "Daddy said they'll be coming over at four."

EJ was beginning to freak out. "Let's go see if we can catch her. Kristen might be older than us, but I can run faster that her when I try."  
Chad and EJ began to sneak around the mansion, trying to stay as quiet as possible. As they did, EJ whispered his plan to Chad. The two would wait for Kristen to be distracted, and then ambush her for the ring when Stefano wasn't looking.

Kristen stood at the edge of the porch, chatting happily with their father. Her hand was wrapped tightly around the railing, and the other was on her hip. There was no way to grab her without Stefano seeing, and he would surely get on to EJ and Chad for wrestling their sister.

"She's a girl!" Stefano would yell. "You have to be careful with her."

Yeah right, EJ thought. Kristen is practically the devil's daughter. If anyone should be more careful around here, it's Chad and me.

Suddenly Chad started wailing. EJ looked over at him in shock, angry that he was making such racket, until he realized what Chad was doing. Stefano was immediately on his feet and at Chad's side, asking the young boy what was wrong. EJ quickly made his escape.

"Get away from me," Kristen said, backing slowly across the porch. "Leave me alone and no one gets hurt Eej."

"You know I can't do that Krissie," EJ said, grabbing her by the wrist. She attempted to squirm away, but EJ kept a firm grasp on her. "Sami gave me that ring, and it's not yours. You have to give it back or I'll tell Father on you."  
"Go for it," Kristen said, smirking at her brother. "I'm not afraid of Father. If you tell on me, I'll tell him that you keep stealing my jewelry. Now, who would he believe?"

Anger swelled in EJ's chest. Kristen knew exactly what buttons to press with Stefano, and it wouldn't be a major shocker if he believed Kristen over him. EJ needed a better plan.

"Please Kris," EJ pleaded. "Sami will be here any minute, and I need the ring back. She'll notice if I'm not wearing it. What could I do that would make you give the ring back?"

Kristen slowly began to smile. "You could help me with torturing Marlena today. I have a few new tricks up my sleeve I want to try out, and you seem like the perfect partner in crime…"

"No way," EJ hissed. "All your tricks also involve being mean to Sami, and I'm not doing that to my girlfriend. Think of something else."  
"You're one smart cookie bro," she replied. "But no, it's a one shot deal. You help me annoy Marlena, you get the ring back. If you don't help, I get to keep it."

EJ heard Chad and Stefano's voices coming closer, and Kristen did too. In the minute she was distracted, EJ grabbed her hand and pried the ring off her finger. "Don't you ever steal from me again," he snapped and stormed off the porch. EJ was never taking the ring off again now. Not even in the shower or at nighttime.

Stefano turned to look at his other son, who was shaking his fists in anger, and then looked back at Chad. He seemed to be walking okay on his ankle now, even though he was howling in pain just a minute ago.

It didn't take him long to catch on to their antics. "I don't know what you kids are up to, but all of this better stop before Marlena gets here. I do not want to be disturbed with your schemes. Understood?"  
"Yes Daddy," Chad mumbled, walking off to go find EJ. He wanted to know how he'd gotten the mood ring back. He also wanted away from Kristen. She already knew he'd helped EJ out and wasn't happy.

"Kristen?" Stefano asked. "I believe that's Marlena car coming up the drive now. You be on your best behavior today. Why don't you make friends with Sami instead of playing your pranks? I don't want you hurting my Marlena."

"Fine Father," Kristen said, rolling her eyes. "I won't hurt your precious Marlena during her visit. I'll be on my best behavior."  
Stefano walked off then to greet Marlena and her three children, who were all running in different directions. Sami was immediately hugging EJ and checking the mood ring. She was upset the color wasn't "passionate", and they were already fighting about that.

Eric was talking with Chad, whom he seemed to get along well with. They both liked talking about things in general, as Eric hated to have any part in EJ and Kristen's plans. They usually involved doing bad things, and Eric liked to stay 'pure' as he put it. Chad was the nicest of the DiMera children, and a good friend for Eric.

Brady walked over to Kristen, and the two slipped off before Stefano or Marlena saw them. She hadn't told EJ or Chad about her newly found relationship, because she knew Stefano would throttle her. Brady was John Black's son, and her father despised John.

But Kristen liked Brady a lot, and the two always snuck out into the woods to hold hands and talk. It was a fun, heart pounding love and Kristen was really enjoying herself. At first, she only agreed to date him to make Marlena really mad, but she found herself falling for the boy. Brady was just so sweet…

EJ looked up from his argument with Sami at the last second, catching Kristen and Brady walking hand-in-hand across the backyard, and started grinning. He had the perfect blackmail against his sister now.

"Father?" EJ called, leaving Sami behind to argue with herself. "I think you better follow Kristen and Brady into the woods. One of them might get lost."

Marlena looked at Stefano in surprise, but then added: "I'll come with you. I'm not sure I want the children playing in the woods anyway."

The two made their way to the wooded area, and EJ did a jig on the spot. Kristen was going to be in so much trouble after Marlena left later, and he couldn't wait. It served her right for stealing his mood ring and making Sami mad at him.

Revenge was definitely sweet, especially in the DiMera family.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you wanna.**


End file.
